


Best Friend PDA Bothers Mei

by Sappho82



Series: Jealous Mei [1]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Jealous Mei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappho82/pseuds/Sappho82
Summary: Harumin discovers that Mei gets really pissy when she's too affectionate with a certain blonde.





	Best Friend PDA Bothers Mei

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction! I've read all the Citrus fanfiction here and on fanfiction.net, some of them several times already, and I just want more, so I wrote one! I'm planning to write more, so I would appreciate any writing-related feedback. 
> 
> Next time I want to try my OTP, Harumi x Matsuri! But I decided to go with Yuzu x Mei first because it just seemed a little easier to start with a canon ship.
> 
> Enjoy!

Taniguchi Harumin steps into the locker area looking for her best friend, Aihara Yuzu. She quickly spots Yuzu walking towards her locker with her outside shoes in hand. It wasn't hard to miss the only girl with bright blond hair and a cute bow instead of the regulation necktie.

 

The pig-tailed girl couldn't help but break into a run towards Yuzu and tackle-hug her from behind.

 

 “Omigoood Yuzu, you’re back! I was so worried that you were going to be expelled forever!” Harumin shrieks, then starts to mock sob against Yuzu’s back.

 

Yuzu quickly whips around, still in Harumin’s embrace, eyes bugging out at her friend. She whispers fiercely, “Dude! Why’d have to say that so loud!” Her eyes dart to a passing group of girls who were now looking at them curiously, their interest piqued by the word _expelled_.

 

“Nobody knows that I got expelled. And if it wasn't for the fact that I walked in just in time to save Gramps from croaking, I wouldn’t be here! So shut your pie hole, Harumi!”

 

Yuzu looks so adorably distressed that Harumin had to suppress a laugh. She settles on making her most apologetic face and making soothing sounds at Yuzu, while the blonde continues to whisper about what happened in the past few days.

 

Harumin wasn't the only one watching Yuzu as she walked into school that morning. Aihara Mei, student council president, was watching Yuzu walk into the locker area when she saw Taniguchi Harumin run towards Yuzu.

 

Mei feels her jaw clench as she watches Harumi sweep Yuzu into a hug from behind. When Harumin buries her face in the back of Yuzu’s neck, Mei’s chest constricts with a burning heat. She feels her brows furrow when Yuzu twists around in Harumin’s arms to face the girl, in what appeared to be a familiar move between the two.

 

She doesn’t realize that she was walking towards the two girls until she is a few yards away from them and meets Harumi’s eyes behind Yuzu’s head. Mei pauses, but when she sees Harumin raise an eyebrow at her ever so slightly, words come flying out of her mouth before she has time to think about them. “Students should not loiter in the locker area before classes! Get to your classes this instant!”

 

Yuzu immediately whips around at the sound of Mei’s voice, and Harumin lets go of her. Both girls have surprised expressions on their faces, and they stare at her for a few beats. _Shit,_ Mei thinks. _That was a little extreme, but why is this gyaru all over her Yuzu? Why can’t she act like a normal friend and keep her hands to herself?_

 

The gyaru in question speaks up with a smirk on her face and says, “But Prez, we weren’t loitering. We were just talking while putting our shoes away. That’s allowed, right?”

 

Mei resists the urge to roll her eyes; eyerolling isn’t becoming of a student council president after all. Instead she sighs and mutters, “Just get to your class. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes. You two have been late several times already this month.”

 

At that, Yuzu nods sheepishly, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear. Harumin is standing behind Yuzu, and even if she couldn't see her face, she knows the blonde is now looking at the stoic student council president with her lovesick-puppy-dog face, just from the expression that crosses Mei’s face for a second. It looks pretty intense. Like she wants to eat up little Yuzucchi right here right now, but she can’t, so she’ll settle for yelling at the both of them. Harumin, who usually avoids trouble of any kind, couldn't resist being a little shit stirrer just this once. She had been watching these two eye fuck each other ever since Yuzu had appeared in Aihara Academy. _Let’s fan this flame a little bit._

 

Harumin steps towards Yuzu and slowly wraps her arms around the girl’s waist. She tucks her chin into Yuzu’s right shoulder. “Awww I’m just so excited to see you again Yuzucchi,” she purrs into her ear, but loud enough for Mei to hear. “I’ve missed you sooooo much…”

 

Yuzu starts to giggle at the tickling in her ear, and Harumi cuts her eyes to Mei. As she predicted, the Aihara heiress was glaring at the both of them. Thoroughly amused, Harumin thought that Mei kind of looked like she wanted to yank Harumin’s arms off of Yuzu. _But that would be crazy, right?_

 

In fact, Mei **_was_** fighting the urge to reach forward and forcibly remove Yuzu from the arms of this little delinquent. _What in the hell is this little – who the fuck does she think – for god’s sake,  pawing her Yuzu! Get your hands off of –_

 

Harumin watches Mei’s gorgeous face contort into an expression of barely restrained fury. If she had **any** doubts as to whether the beautiful ice queen had _a thing_ for her best friend, the daggers that Mei was shooting her with her eyes dispelled them.  

 

Satisfied with confirming her suspicion, she releases the blonde and says, “C’mon Yuzucchi, let’s go.” Yuzu gives her stepsister another sweet smile and turns to follow Harumin out. Still looking at Mei, Harumin languidly puts her arm around Yuzu’s shoulder and pulls her close to her. “After class I want you to come over to my house and we can catch up for real,” Harumin says, then gives Mei a slow, suggestive wink. She knew she was being a total shit, but again, she couldn't help it. She wont tease Aihara Mei anymore after this. Probably.

 

Mei is momentarily shocked at Harumin’s little wink. _Wha- just what is she implying?_ Mei stares at the pair walking away from her, joined at the hip. _They look fucking ridiculous_ , she thinks, both hands balled into fists. Momokino Himeko appears at her side and quips, “President, what kind of problem was Aihara Yuzu giving you this time? She really needs to be disciplined!”

 

Mei takes a deep breath and turns to the Vice President, her expression now composed. She says, “She was just loitering again with that…with Taniguchi Harumin. It’s fine, I told them to go to their class already.”

 

Himeko nods with a slight frown and says, “Ah yes, the Terrible Two. That transfer student is clearly a bad influence on Taniguchi Harumin. Can you imagine what Mitsuko-senpai would say if she realized that her younger sister is fraternizing what a troublemaker like Aihara Yuzu?”

 

“What would she say, indeed,” Mei says thoughtfully.

 

Behind Himeko, Maruta Kayo adjusts her glasses and says quietly, “Perhaps she would be glad that her sister has found such a good friend who lets her be herself.” Both Mei and Himeko turn to her with an expression of _what the fuck?_ Kayo simply gives a small shrug and walks away to finish her rounds.

 

School hasn't even started and Aihara Mei is in a thoroughly in a bad mood.


End file.
